Terranus
by Neodisher
Summary: Many people think, all vampires are evil and selfish. For sure, they are not. But it's rare, to find a kind one. This is a story about one of those friendly vampires , about his change  and about his path through his everlasting existence.
1. Chapter 01: Prologue

_Disclaimer_: I don't own White Wolf or any of their created stuff. But I own the storyline and the mentioned characters. In addition, I post the story here, that others can read it and hopefully comment on it. I don't want money for it.

This story based on the final week's roleplaying rounds with my friends. So, please don't blame me for the storyline. I just write down, what happened during roleplaying.

**Prologue**

Diana, the Roman goddess of wilderness and nature. In the time of the Roman Empire she was mostly known as a gentle goddess and was the patron of the forest, the animals and the hunters who admired her for that what the nature gave them. But Diana was also a protector of the young and the youth. And that became very important for one of her priests and his graveful fate. This is his story.

The priest's name was Terranus, a citizen of the town Roma, where he lived many years of his life. But in the year 107 B.C. he was sent to Lutetia (today Paris) by his temple principle to spread out the faith of Diana in the provinces. He did not leave Roma gladly, but he did what he had to do.

After three years living in Lutetia, he thought that he had done his task. He built a small temple and taught a priest apprentice the main aspects of his faith. So he prepared all things to journey back to his hometown. But something happened that made Terranus change his mind...


	2. Chapter 02: The Beginning

**The Beginning**

It was late that evening all things began. Sunset was long ago and the full moon was shining in an autumn night. A soft wind was blowing making the fog fields moving from the swamps around into Lutetia. All people there were sleeping already. Only Terranus was still awake praying in his temple. He kneeled in front of a Diana statue with folded hands.

"It is the last night I'm here," he thought with a light feeling of sadness. "Please, Diana. Protect the people here I leave now..."

Shortly after midnight someone entered the temple and Terranus heard the person going straight behind him. Wondering a bit who might visit him at this time Terranus stopped praying and stood up turning around. He saw a strong muscled man who was wearing some leather and furry cloths. He also recognized the bow and the arrows on the man's back and the long dagger on his left side. Terranus knew the person. It was Caedh Rhiannor, one of the hunters who lived in the woods near the town. He often came to the temple at night to listen to Terranus. He was very interested in what Terranus told him about Diana. But lately he did not come.

"Good evening, Caedh," Terranus greeted him with a smile. He was glad to see Caedh, before he travelled back to Roma. Terranus und Caedh hugged shortly to welcome each other.

"Good evenin', Terranus."

"How are you? You were not here the last time. Is everything okay?"

"Well, I'm fine. Had to thin' 'bout somethin'. But, I'm here cuz' I've heard you'll leave us here. Goin' back to Roma?" Terranus smiled. He really liked Caedh's accent. It made the Latin language just more lively, he thought.

"Yes, you are right. I like the people here. They are completely different from those in Roma. They are not frantic, selfish or arrogant. They are just more like brothers and sisters. But I want to see my home after the years I stayed here. Even I liked being here, I miss my home, my family and friends there. So I'm going to travel back in the morning tomorrow. Now I'm praying for a safe journey."

"Oh, what a pity. It was very impressive fur me to listen to your sermons an' preaches. I liked to hear 'bout Diana and to talk to you 'bout her." Caedh made a short interruption, then continued looking directly into Terranus' eyes.

"But today I wanna talk 'bout another thin'. I visit you to give you a gift to than' you. I was thinkin' a lot 'bout it, but I believe, you'll like it." Terranus smiled again, as Caedh offered him a gift.

"What do you mean? You do not have to do so. I liked to tell you about my faith and believe. There is no need for thanking me."

"But you'll better understan' what you're preachin' 'bout." Terranus looked a bit confused.

'How can a gift improve his understanding of his faith?' he asked to himself. Attentively he listened to Caedh.

"You know I never come to you before sunset. Do you understan' what I wanna say?"

"At first I was confused by this, but I think you can visit me whenever you want."

"Thanks fur your kindness this way. But you should know I can't be outside durin' the sunlight, cuz' I'm a vampire."

"I'm sorry, but neither I know anything about vampires nor I have heard about them," Terranus said curious. He put a hand under his chin getting an interested look. And by now he was really interested in what Caedh would tell him. Caedh started his explanations fixing Terranus with his eyes.

"See, me an' all the other vampires can live furever an' we've gained some different powers. Some of us can transform themselves into animals like wolves. Some others've an unimaginable strength or other abilities." Terranus looked thoughtful to Caedh still listening to him.

"Watch." Caedh said. Terranus watched him as he went to one of the stone benches, which were here in the main temple room. Then Terranus saw that Caedh lifted the bench with one hand. Stunned a bit, Terranus could only say:

"Not bad." He remembered the weight of these benches, as he built the temple. Caedh put the bench down and walked back to a rather impressed Terranus. Then he continued his explanations.

"These abilities're great and often helpful, but they've their price. All vampires're dead an' we're cravin' fur somethin' livin' humans like you can give us. We need your blood to exist and to perform such abilities." Caedh opened his mouth slightly showing Terranus his sharp fangs to prove his explanations.

"Normally we bite humans into their necks to feed from our preys, an' they forget most of it. Tha's one reason why you didn't hear anythin' 'bout us." At first Terranus was curious and listened carefully to Caedh, but now Terranus was not able to do that anymore. He was shocked about what he heard and saw. Putting his hand on his neck, he went some steps backwards.

"Did…did you…?" he asked stattering.

"Sure." Caedh nodded licking his upper lip. Terranus' known world seemed to be annihilated. Not a human but a monster was talking to him.

'How many others like Caedh were living amongst the humans?' Terranus thought. And he feared the answer.

"Wh...why did you tell me these things?" he stattered tears of desperation in his eyes. "Wha...what do you want to do now?"

"Wanna change you into the same bein' like me. It would be fittin' to you, a priest who admired the goddess of the hunters. Tha's my gift to you." Caedh went to Terranus. But Terranus feared him after hearing all of this and he did not want to do things like blood-drinking. He watched Caedh carefully and did not let him out of his view moving back slowly. He was expecting an ambush. But suddenly Terranus felt a sort of tranquility in his mind. Something wanted him to forget his fear of Caedh. It confused him.

"What is that?" he thought. "How can it be? No! That is wrong. Go away!"

He fought against this sudden feeling and finally it disappeared. Terranus realized his situation again. Then he saw that the doors of his temple were still open. Caedh did not close them. He started to run, but Caedh was already behind him and grabbed him with a great force. Terranus cried out and struggled to get out of his grip, but Caedh hold him firmly.

"Please, calm down," Caedh pleaded. "You'll be tortured by fightin' too much." But Terranus did not listen.

"Le...let me go," he screamed frightened, with no effect. Caedh did not release him. Instead of that he forced Terranus' head to one side.

"No!" Terranus struggled again in vain.

"Please..." Caedh said once more, but Terranus did not react. In spite of that Caedh bit him with his already bared fangs into the neck. Terranus cried out again as he felt Caedh's bite. Pain overtaked his body and Terranus could not control himself anymore. Now only his instinct to survive was guiding his actions. He hit Caedh as hard as he could and Caedh released him falling back. Terranus used his chance and ran out of his temple into the forest nearby. As fast as he could he ran into it's darkness. Twigs, branches and thorns ripped his cloths and scratched his skin. But Terranus almost did not realize that. He just wanted to get away from Caedh. But soon the loss of blood made his body weak and the wound on his neck was still bleeding. As he entered a clearing he was totally exhausted that he could not run anymore. He fell to the ground and snapped for air. He did not want to die, but he felt there was no way out. Now he just laid there one his back breathing heavily. Then he realized the moon looking to it. Even it was cold outside, the moonlight which was shining on him comforted him. Somehow Terranus felt some warmth from this light. He became calmer and his breath was slower now. He grasped his amulet, a silver crescent moon within a golden ring, and closed his eyes.

"Diana...," he began praying quietly till he heard Caedh's voice coming closer.

"I see, you've the will to live, but don't be afraid." Terranus opened his eyes again.

"Please, let me go," he implored again, but Caedh went to him and picked him up with his strong hands. Terranus was too weak now to help himself also there was no escape.

"What...what will happen to me?" he asked fearing what would happen now..

"Please, don't thin' 'bout it. I'll take care 'bout everythin'," Caedh answered. Then he carried him back to the temple.

"It's better fur you to wake up in a familiar place." He brought Terranus in, laid him down on one of the benches and closed the doors. Caedh went to Terranus' side. Their eyes crossed and they looked at each other for a while without saying a word. But their eyes said everything. Then Terranus closed his eyes and turned his head away accepting his fate. Caedh stroked his scratched cheek gently with his palm.

"Tha's better now...," he said and bent down, "...tha's much better." He licked over Terranus' wound.

Terranus flinched breathing in quickly.

"This time it won't hurt so bad," Caedh tried to calm Terranus. Then he sank his fangs into his neck again. Now only a soft moan came from Terranus as Caedh was biting him. He felt the blood leaving his body and slowly he fell into the shadows of oblivion. The last thing he could feel was that Caedh drew away and something hot was dripping onto his lips. At first Terranus wanted to refuse it, but his weak and dying body screamed for it. So he swallowed. Then everything went dark.

* * *

Next evening Terranus awaked and he immediately recognized, that something was wrong. He was hungry and thirsty like never in his life before. Waves of pain made his whole body shiver. He clenched his teeth and forced himself not to scream out his agonies almost losing his mind. He opened his eyes and saw he was still in his temple on the bench, where Caedh had laid him down. Slowly Terranus got up and could barely stand. Then he saw Caedh holding a young woman in front of him.

"It's time to feed now," Caedh said and pushed the woman towards Terranus' direction. Terranus grabbed her falling onto his knees with her. As he felt her warm skin, he sensed something sweet, something inside her. He could smell and almost taste it. And someone, or better something inside of Terranus was screaming for it.

"I want it! Let me have it! Satisfy me!" Terranus felt that this thing was taking over his body slowly as his hunger and thirst became greater and greater. He moved instinctly to the woman's throat. He breathed in deeply smelling that sweetness again. Then he opened his mouth baring his new developed fangs. He reached to the woman's neck. Now Terranus realized, that this sweetness came from the woman's blood. For a moment he was willing to let himself go hoping the pain, which tortured his whole body, would be gone. But suddenly he pushed the woman away fighting against his inner needs. He had realized that he would kill her, if he started to drink her blood in his situation. He would lose the control about himself and about the thing inside of him. He moved away a bit from the woman.

"Nooo...," he said fighting against his urge. "I...I will not do this."

"Amazin'," Caedh said who had watched Terranus carefully. "You're the only one I know who can control the beast before the first meal. But it's important fur you to drin' blood now. You'll die without blood. Please, do it."

"I wi...will not kill her," Terranus answered trying really hard to control his inner beast. He grabbed his own body to hold himself in pain. Caedh went to him getting a sympathetic look. He was not surprised that Terranus burdened himself with all the pain to spare the woman's life. Almost every human who became a vampire refused the need to drink blood in the beginning. But that was necessary. Caedh kneeled down aside Terranus. He looked into his eyes taking one of his hands.

"I understan' you. You're facin' all these new thin's an' I know it's hard to accept your need. But her blood'll en' your pain an''ll satisfy your beast. So drin' it."

"Never!" Terranus shouted twisted up in a new wave of pain. Bloody tears of despair were running down his face. He did not know what he should do. On the one hand Terranus wanted to exist, on the other hand he did not want to kill. Caedh knew this conflict. And he helped Terranus out also he was overcome by a feeling of responsibility.

"I can't stan' to see you sufferin' anymore, my childe. There's another way. I'll give you some of my blood. Don't worry 'bout me. I'll be OK. At first it's the best solution, I thin'." He embraced Terranus gently showing him his neck.

"Now, bite me!" Caedh encouraged him patting one hand on the back of his head. Terranus hesitated and looked down onto Caedh's neck thinking about what happened to him and what had changed. A last tear of blood was rolling down his face. Then he bared his fangs again and bit into Caedh's neck tasting the same heat from yesterday. Terranus drank eagerly and felt the thirst and the pain vanishing from his body. Also the screaming beast became silent now. Terranus released his bite and drew away. Blood was dripping from his mouth and fangs.

"I...I...," he said with a low voice. Then he fell onto his side unconscious.

"It's OK." Caedh said wiping away the blood on Terranus' mouth gently. "You've to rest now after these exertions." Then he picked Terranus up and carried him to his room in the temple.


	3. Chapter 03: Faith, Belief And Humanity

**Faith, Belief And Humanity**

A scream resounded in the temple. Terranus awaked next day after sunset tortured by awful nightmares. Small beads of bloody perspiration were running down his face. Terranus had seen terrible ways to die and to kill during his sleep. And also other things he had never imagined before. Slowly he got up sitting on his bed. He shivered slightly. He wiped over his face with the hands holding them on it a moment. A short time later he slowly moved them away.

"It was a bad dream, was not it?" he thought. Then he recognized the blood on his hands smelling it.

"No…," he said quietly at first. "It can not be!" And suddenly it was there again, this inner urge, the beast inside Terranus. It was not so strong like yesterday, but it was there. Terranus could feel it. He looked to his bloody hands and reached one to his mouth licking over it hesitantly. He tasted the blood with his tongue. It tasted similar to Caedh's.

"No", Terranus said again.

"Noo…" He shaked his head.

"NOOO!" Terranus screamed finally. He slided from his bed and fell onto his knees awaring now what he had became: an undead pale, breathless and cold-skinned creature which destiny was defined by blood. He began crying.

"Diana...," he shouted expressing all his desperation. "...what happened to me?" Tears of blood were dripping down to the floor. "How can I bear all of this?"

In his grief Terranus did not notice that the door of his bedroom opened partly. Caedh was watching him for a while.

"My poor childe," he thought. "How shall I help you to handle your situation quickly?" Caedh knew, that new reborn vampires needed some time to get used to this different existence. But he never saw someone in such grief like Terranus.

"Have I done the right thin'?" But he doubted it as he saw Terranus' desperation and sadness.

"What shall I do?" he asked himself. This was a new situation for Caedh. He never had any problems like that before to change a human into a vampire. But watching Terranus made Caedh accusing himself of changing him. Finally Caedh entered the room. Immediately Terranus faced him with anger and sorrow in his eyes.

"You damned...," he screamed at Caedh preparing to attack him. His cheeks were covered with bloody tears. At first he really wanted to kill Caedh, but quickly Terranus realized nothing would change, if he do so. So he stopped and relaxed his strained body crying again. Caedh kneeled down in front of Terranus. He did not know what he should do. At last he embraced him carefully. Strangely Terranus let him. Somehow the embrace comforted him, but he did not know, why.

"I'm sorry that I did this to you...," Caedh said warmly feeling some kind of motherly love for Terranus. "I thought you would enjoy it as a priest of Diana, but I was mistaken. I was wrong changin' you, but I can't cancel it." he regretted.

Caedh looked into Terranus' eyes and wiped away a tear gently with a finger. Terranus stopped crying being surprised. He felt that Caedh told him the truth. So his image of Caedh changed and his hatred for him vanished, but the feeling of sorrow still remained.

"What will happen now?" Terranus asked holding back his tears now.

"I'll help you to fin' a way to get on with your new situation. Don't be afraid. I'll teach you everythin' I know 'bout our nature an' our skills." Terranus nodded slowly. He understood now he was not that alone he had thought. Cheered up a bit he stood up. Caedh followed.

"What...what shall we do now?" Terranus asked uncertainly.

"Are you OK, feelin' better?" Caedh asked warmly.

"I guess." Terranus nodded slightly.

"Alright. Then I'll teach you one important thin' you've to learn by hard to survive. I know it feels awkward to you, but you've to feed from humans now."

Terranus knew what Caedh used to say.

"To drink their blood."

"Yes", Caedh regretted. "Another thin's don't work. But you don't've to kill a human fur it." Caedh already realized what he had to say to Terranus to comfort him in his situation.

"I understand that." Terranus said. "But the bite..." Terranus closed his eyes reminding his terrible experience.

"Normally humans fall in ecstasy when a vampire bites them. This intense feelin' let them to forget most 'bout it if you don't tell them. Only a short feelin' of desire remains." Caedh thought a bit, hen continued.

"As I bit you you felt pain, cuz' you struggled to get away from me." Terranus looked at him touching his neck where Caedh had bit him. "Forgive me, that I hurt you so much."

"So...so I do. It is not hurting anymore." Caedh nodded thankfully.

Then they left Terranus' bedroom and went to the guest room. Normally Terranus' apprentice would sleep in there, but he visited his family before he would undertake the temple.

"I've locked in the woman here," Caedh said as they reached the door. Terranus thought about her.

"Why did she not run away after I had released her?"

"I calmed her in a way that she doesn't fear anythin'. I tried to calm you, too, but you resisted." Terranus thought about the sudden feeling of tranquility during Caedh continued:

"I'll calm her again, before you bite her. She won't give you blood by her own will."

'Because she is afraid of us,' Terranus thought understanding.

Suddenly he heard a soft voice in his mind which called up his name.

"Terranus...Terranus...Terranus..." The voice seemed to be coming closer. It was a woman's one.

"Who are you?" Terranus asked. He did not realize that his surroundings became blurred displaced by a radiant light. He forgot Caedh and his temple only listening to the voice.

"Terranus, I have heard you and I know about the awful thing that happened to you, but don't be sad. I will never leave you." Somehow the friendly voice gave Terranus the strength to forget all the sorrow in just a moment. It gave him a feeling of warmth and security.

"I also know about what you are supposed to do now. You can believe Caedh. You won't kill the woman if you drink only a bit of her blood. But speak to her before. She will understand if you tell her the truth."

"Di...Di...Diana," Terranus stattered realizing now who was talking to him. His goddess had never spoken to him before. It was the first time, that he got an answer from her. He could not say anything to her being absolutely surprised. But even just hearing her voice felt so good to Terranus.

"I leave you now, but I will take care about you at all times." The voice and the light faded out slowly. Terranus waked up if he had a restful sleep.

"...speak to her...," he repeated. Then he noticed Caedh who was standing in front of him looking confused.

"Speak to her?" he replied. "Is somethin' wron'?"

Terranus explained Caedh about his vision of Diana and the plea of her.

"It's hard to believe this happened. Mostly we vampires call us ourselves the Damned. A sacred god would never take care 'bout us. But you seem to be different..." Caedh looked at Terranus. He guessed that Terranus' journey to Lutetia, his meeting with him and his rebirth as a vampire had been Terranus' fate somehow. And now his goddess talked to him. Caedh forgot all his intentions about Terranus. He recognized that he should only support him without influencing him. And at first nobody should know anything about him...

"So...," he said after thinking, „we should go in now. But be prepared. She'll fear you without calmin' her, cuz' she remembers what happened yesterday." Terranus nodded understanding.

Caedh unlocked the door and opened it. Terranus saw the woman lying on the bed. She seemed to be sleeping, but Terranus acknowledged her tremble. He went to the bed while Caedh waited at the entrance watching Terranus. Terranus sat down on the bed and looked to the woman. Her cheeks were wet and reddish from crying. He started to dry her face slowly with a small handkerchief. Then he noticed that sweet smell again and the terrible urge for it. He clenched his teeth together and breathed in deeply to reassure his inner beast. Then he stroked the woman's cheek with his palm carefully.

"I am sorry, but we need to talk," Terranus said warmly. The woman opened her eyes and looked to Terranus straightening up a bit. He saw her anxious and asking eyes.

"No," he said shaking his head. "I will not harm you. But...it is hard to talk about...," Terranus stopped and looked to Caedh who nodded encouraging him. Terranus turned to the woman again.

"You have seen what happened yesterday and what I have done...," Terranus saw that her eyes were filling with tears again. He embraced her quickly holding her to him. She gave a startled cry, but then she was silent as she heard Terranus' kind voice.

"I understand your fear of me. You see a blood-sucking monster which wants to kill you, but if I wanted to do that you would be dead since yesterday. Finally, you are alive. I beg you to believe me. I do not want to harm you."

"I...I...see. B...b...but what do you want from me than?" Terranus drew back and looked into her eyes. The woman seemed to be bravier now. Nevertheless it was difficult to find the correct words. So Terranus told her the truth simply.

"I need human...human blood to exist and I want to ask you if you could give me a bit." Terranus looked down feeling ashamed. All of his human side wanted to refuse what the beast within him was craving for, but there was no other way. Also he still sensed that sweetness from the woman.

"What will happen to...to me if...if you...?" the woman said without finishing her question. Terranus knew she had never had to think about a situation of this kind before and she was uncertain like himself. So he answered her affably:

"You will not die if I only take a small amount of your blood, but I have to...to bite you here..." Terranus touched her neck carefully with his fingertips. At first the woman drew away, but then she let Terranus touching her.

"Will it hu...hurt?"

"I presume no if you do not fight against the bite." The woman realized that Terranus was not going to harm her. There were chances enough for that. So she gave permission to Terranus.

"Okay. Just be gentle...," she said closing her eyes and put a hand on her neck. Terranus grabbed the wrist of her hand carefully. He could feel her trembling, but he drew the hand away from her neck slowly laying his other hand on her back. He bent down closing his eyes and brushed the tip of his nose against her throat feeling her heart pounding. He breathed in deeply smelling her sweetness again. Finally he opened his mouth and bared his fangs. Terranus hesitated for a moment. He did not want to hurt the woman. So he hoped Caedh was right. Then he bit into the woman's neck as carefully as he could. She moaned a bit, but she did not seem to feel pain as Terranus started to drink from her. Terranus himself tasted the sweetest he had ever taste and he sensed the life in the fresh blood. It felt so good to give his dead body, what his inner beast was craving for. But Terranus swallowed only a few times, because he was overcome by a great feeling of guiltiness. In addition he did not want to endanger the woman's life. He opened his eyes and looked at the bleeding wound. Instinctively Terranus bent down again and licked over it. Surprisely the wound stopped bleeding and healed very fast. He looked to Caedh who had observed the happenings.

"Tha's normal. When you lick over a bitin' woun', it closes immediately." Terranus looked to the woman again who was opening her eyes.

"How do you feel now? I hope it has not hurt."

"No, I...I'm okay. But I cannot exactly say what I have felt. It was pleasure or desire mostly, I think. But there was somehing more..."

"I understand, but the most important thing is that you are all right." Terranus took one of her hands.

"What is your name?"

"Liana."

"Liana, I thank you for your courage and your sacrifice. I can not express my gratitude to you better. But I think you can go back to your family now." Terranus saw Caedh nodding:

"But tell nobody 'bout your experience you got here. You'll release panic if you do. You know your reaction. Normally you humans don't get awareness 'bout us. But you've seen what happened yesterday. So we'd to speak with you 'bout it." Liana turned to Caedh.

"I understand." Liana said nodding. "W...will you...bite me again?" She looked to Terranus again.

"No, if you do not want me doing it. You have endured enough." Terranus helped her up.

"I see, but you can if... I know you wouldn't harm me."

"I'm very grateful. But now you should go home. Your family worries about you."

* * *

Later in the night Caedh was teaching Terranus one of his abilities. Terranus had asked him to tell him about the way to calm humans. But before Terranus could learn the 'Song Of Serenity', the name of this vampiric ability, he had to deal with lower blood powers.

During training Terranus got a feeling that something was wrong. But before he could think about it a great pain was tormenting his body. He screamed falling to the floor. The pain became greater and he writhed frenzied. Caedh was frightened by this, but his care for Terranus was stronger.

"Terr...Terranus! What's goin' on?" He tried to grab Terranus to prevent that he hurt himself. But Terranus had developed a strength that Caedh could not hold him. He was hurled from him.

"Terranus!" he shouted again. Suddenly Terranus stopped screaming and writhing. Then Caedh saw Terranus' body gleaming in a faint silver-golden light. That light caused fear and pain to him, but he could stand it to watch what was happening furthermore. Terranus' pale skin colour, which was a mark for all vampires, changed back into a normal human one and Terranus began breathing like a human again. Now Caedh remembered what was going on. As the light ran out he went to Terranus who seemed to be sleeping and laid a hand on his cheek feeling not a cold one. But Caedh had expected it also that Terranus' heart was beating. Then Terranus opened his eyes slowly.

"Cae...Caedh..."

"I know. Your human behaviour an' your believe in Diana caused this. I've heard some myths 'bout it, but only the fewest number of vampires've seen it."

"She has spoken to me again. She said that I have done it well and that she has repaid me for that."

"Yes, I feel her holy aura aroun' you. It's a bit unpleasant fur me... an' other vampires, I thin'. But it'll protect you." Caedh had never suspected this course of the events in the beginning.

'But I'll support Terranus whatever happens,' he thought as he helped him up.


	4. Chapter 04: At Any Time Love Is Possible

**At Any Time Love Is Possible**

Years passed. Meanwhile Terranus had learned nearly all of Caedh's knowledge and improved his blood powers. One of these blood gifts, also called disciplines, was the ability to change the own human shape. Caedh named it 'Protean'. Normally it took a long time to learn it, but Caedh was surprised that Terranus worked hard on himself learning it quickly. Terranus also learned the ability to calm humans, the 'Song Of Serenity.' Besides that, Terranus accepted now, what he was and also his need for blood. But still he felt guiltiness whenever he bit humans or even animals to feed from them. Sometimes this made Terranus suffering, thinking he was just a terrible and harmful monster. Then Caedh cheered him up and proved, that he was not.

And now - it was the summer of the year 52 B.C. - Terranus left Caedh. He really liked Caedh and his company over the last half century and Caedh became more than his sire, more than his friend. But Terranus wanted to make his own way now. Caedh asked him to stay, but he understood Terranus' decision to go on alone from now on. He just hoped, that Terranus would find a place, where he could stay. He looked after him a while as Terranus left Lutetia travelling back to Roma. And he knew, that he would never forget him. Terranus knew, that he could ever return to Caedh, if he would have a problem. But now he thought, that it was time to return to Roma. He wanted to see his hometown after that long time.

After three weeks travelling Terranus arrived at the town Mediolanum (today Milano). He stopped travelling there to rest some days from his journey. It was early this evening and some people were still on the streets. They went home or went to one of the taverns to relax after the day work.

"I should feed a bit after the long journey," Terranus thought feeling a light thirst. He could stand it, but he wanted to satisfy it, before his urge became greater and he could not control his beast anymore. He did not want to hurt a human, but for his need he had to bite them. Again he felt the guiltiness which overcame him every time he thought about what he had to do even though he only took a small amount of blood to leave the humans alive. But it was better, that he did it than his unleashed beast, which would probably kill a human for blood.

Terranus got off his horse which was with him since the journey from Roma to Lutetia. It was still alive because Terranus took a bit of his blood into its fodder frequently. So he shared his immortal existence with it. Normally an animal sensed the presence of vampires and avoided them. But Terranus could speak with animals, another ability he learned from Caedh, and convinced his horse to stay with him. And after the years they became good friends. Terranus looked into its eyes.

"Thank you for carrying me. I leave you alone for some days. Wait for me outside the town and rest there. I will call you before continuing travel." Terranus stroke its fur. Then the horse whinnied understanding and left the town. It preferred to rest outside human settlements, where it could run freely. Terranus respected that.

"Just be careful," Terranus thought. Then he walked through the streets to take care about himself. He hoped that he would find a human who was alone on the way. He had luck

After a while he saw a young beautiful woman going along the street. Suddenly Terranus got a ticklish feeling looking at her, but he could not say, why. It was something on her, but nothing concrete, nothing definite. Wondering a bit Terranus went towards her direction. She stopped, as he stood in front of her.

"Good evening," Terranus said friendly. "I hope you can help me." He got the impression that the woman was a kind of shy, because she stattered as she said:

"Wha...what do...do you want from me?" She had a soft voice which underlined her timid character.

"I travelled a long distance today and I want to rest at an inn. I never visited Mediolanum before. So do you know one nearby?"

"Oh, eh...yes, a moment, please. Let me think." She closed her eyes to remember where an inn was. Terranus looked around quickly. Nobody was seen so he wanted to use his chance to bite her. Usually he did not bite a human without calming, but the woman closed her eyes. So Terranus could not use his calming ability that easy. He decided to bite her without it. He bent down. But before he sank his already bared fangs into her neck, Terranus had a sudden feeling of familiarity for the woman. He interrupted and drew away hiding his fangs again.

'What is that? What is wrong with me?' he thought. It puzzled him, because he did not know, why he had this feeling for her. It just came out of nowhere.

"Are...are you okay?" the woman asked Terranus. She recognized his very confused look.

"Yes,...I'm fine," he replied bewildered. "What is your name? I do not know why, but you are so familiar to me."

"A...A...Adina," she answered blushing a bit. Terranus looked at her and did not know what to say.

"The...the next inn is in the last house down the street. You can't miss it. Well,…I...I will leave you now. Good...good evening."

"Yes, yes…," Terranus said deep in his thoughts. Adina left him alone. He stood there for a while thinking about her and this familiarity. He had never met Adina before even though it seemed that he knew her for a long time.

"How can it be? I have seen her the first time. Nevertheless I have a feeling that we were together all the time." Terranus went to the inn being not able to forget her.

Later on he left the inn again. Because of thinking about Adina Terranus had almost forgotten why he stopped in Mediolanum. Normally he would feed from humans, but it was too late now to find one still awake. So he decided for another way. Terranus went to the place where his horse had left him. He started concentrating then calling his horse. If someone noticed his voice he or she would only hear a whinny. But Terranus ruled the tongue of the animals and he knew how to lure them.

After waiting a while he saw his horse coming to his direction. It greeted him by nudging its nose against his chest. Terranus did not give it a name. He thought that he did not have the right to do so.

"My loyal old friend." Terranus said looking into the horse's eyes.

"I hope you find a safety place to rest." The horse nodded, a gesture which it learned from Terranus after being together so long. Terranus smiled understanding nodding slightly too. Then he got a serious expression again.

"Sorry to bother you after saying I would stay here for some days, but something happened..." Animals have a well marked instinct for their surroundings which is important for their survival. Indeed their instinct can also sense someone's mood and intention. So the horse knew what Terranus wanted from it before he could mention it in a way. It did not fear Terranus' bite. He did this sometimes before during the journey when they travelled across low settled regions. And if it could help Terranus the horse did it. Nodding again the horse gave its agreement before Terranus could ask.

"I thank you my friend. I hope I can repay you for helping me sometime." Slowly Terranus embraced its throat carefully stroking the fur. And then he...

* * *

Next evening Terranus waked up short after sunset. There was still twilight outside, but Terranus left the inn although he feared the light that was burning on his skin a bit. He tried to find Adina again. Since the last night he thought about her even in sleep during the daylight. Now he wished to be with her being not sure why. He only knew, that he wanted to hear her voice again for some reason.

Terranus went through the streets of Mediolanum looking out for Adina. But the town was big, so he had not any success. He went to a hidden place between the houses. Being sure that nobody could see him Terranus began concentrating, using his discipline 'Protean'. At first only his body shrank properly. But then he lost all his human appearance. Black feathers were growing covering his whole body, a black beak developed from his mouth, his arms changed into wings and his feet became claws.

After completing his transformation into a raven Terranus flew over the town to have a better view. At last he found Adina. She was sitting in the beautiful garden of a large house watching the dance of the dragonflies near a pond. Terranus landed behind her. Adina did not notice him so he walked to her giving a soft sigh. She was frightened a bit hearing this sudden noise, but she turned around and looked to the raven. Then she smiled softly. Terranus was stunned by her smile and stopped. It said more than words could ever express.

"If I only could be with her...," he thought. Adina stood up and went to the raven carefully. She bent down and reached her hand to it slowly.

"Come. Climb on my hand," she said friendly demonstrating a well-developed animal empathy. Terranus jumped onto her hand and she lifted him up. She stroke him gently as she walked back to the pond.

"Who is he?" she said suddenly getting a thoughtful look. "I don't know why, but I like him somehow. He seems to be friendly. Nothing like other people I know. But who...?" She looked to the raven.

"You cannot tell me who he is, can you?"

Terranus had not expected this. Adina was thinking about him like he about her.

"Perhaps we should talk," he thought. But then Terranus got doubts as he thought about himself.

"May I tell her the truth...? No! I do not want to scare her. But this familiarity to her...why? Shall I really talk to her?" Terranus did not know if that was the right way, but he decided to do so.

"You should go now," Adina said to the raven after a while finishing thinking. She lifted her hand up and Terranus started to fly away. But he watched her till she went into the house. Then he landed near Adina's house. Terranus retransformed himself and walked back to her home. As he stood in front of the door he hesitated.

"Should I really do this?" he thought again, but he could not ignore his feelings for Adina who seemed to have similar ones. He pulled himself up and knocked at the door. At first nobody reacted on his sign, but finally Terranus recognized Adina's low voice.

"Who...who are you?" she asked. "What d...do you want?"

"I want to talk with you." Terranus answered softly.

"Y...you...!?" she replied surprised. The door opened slowly.

"Can...can I come in?" Terranus asked seeing her face now. She blushed a bit as she saw him.

"S...sure..." Terranus went inside, but Adina stayed at the open entrance bowing her head. She did not know what to do in such situations. Just as Terranus. He looked at her thinking about what he should do. Then he went back and closed the door. Adina was still standing motionless as he faced her. Terranus reached his hand slowly to her shoulder. Adina flinched a bit, but she looked up into his eyes. He smiled at her gently.

"I'm sorry to bother you at night, but..." Terranus could not find the correct words. But his behaviour said what he wanted to express. He put his hand onto Adina's cheek, and she understood. She blushed again, but she felt attract to him losing a bit of her timidness. She grasped Terranus' wrist carefully closing her eyes. Finally she embraced him laying her head onto his chest. Terranus himself grasped her shoulders gently. He looked at her feeling her warm skin. A long time he had thought that this was impossible, but he noticed now why he wanted to stay with Adina. Caedh had told him about the rare event that was called love, but Terranus did not expected that he could feel this warmth and affection. Even not if he would had been human. He almost forgot what he was letting down his guard for just a moment. But his bestial instincts used their chance as they sensed the sweet scent of Adina's blood. They overwhelmed him unprepared. Terranus tightened his grip being not able to stop it. His awful beast wanted only one thing. He reached his head down to Adina's neck baring his fangs.

"No, not her..." Terranus thought despairing. He brought in all his inner strength. Suddenly his beast was silent.

"Wha…what is happening?" he asked himself without understanding what was going on. Terranus knew, that it was almost impossible to control the beast, when it was unleashed. Caedh had told him about that. But actually he did it.

"You...you can, if..." Adina whispered, but she did not realize Terranus' real intension. So Terranus did what she actually meant. He kissed her neck gently being on guard this time. Then he drew away making her watching him.

"Adina, I do not want to harm you, but I…" Terranus could not manage to tell her the truth. Adina smiled at him like before.

"No. You…did well." Adina turned her head away blushing. "Before I haven't felt so securely like this. I've seen you only two times, but I know somehow you would never harm me intended."

"Adina…" Terranus looked at her. She turned back to him looking into his eyes. She recognized that she was right. But she also sensed that he was worrying about something. Adina tried to hide her fright, but Terranus felt her discomfort.

"I'm sorry. I did not want to offend you, but I tried to…to…" He bowed his head. Guiltiness spread in his mind causing self-reproaches about his behaviour.

"There…there is nothing to feel ashamed of." Adina reached her hand to Terranus' cheek slowly.

"You haven't done anything wrong. Please, don't worry anymore." Terranus looked at her watching her

smile. He was cheered up by these ordinary words of Adina. And now he understood, what happened just a minute ago. His unleashed beast was calmed by himself. The reason for that was Adina herself, his beloved one. She gave him the strength to do it. And she could comfort him on account of the same reason. There was no need for worrying. His beast would never harm Adina. So he decided not to be gloomy furthermore.

"Adina,…you are right." He stroke her hand. Then she drew her hand off his cheek embracing him.

"I see. But…there is…one thing…I want to know. What's our name?" Terranus smiled at her wondering a bit that he had forgotten to tell her his name.

"Terranus," he said. Then they went to the atrium together.


	5. Chapter 05: The Truth

**The Truth**

Three weeks later. Terranus stood on a hill looking back to his old hometown. He had to leave Roma again. And again he did not want to go, but he had not another choice if he wanted to survive.

"How could I get involved in such things?" he asked himself.

"What have I done?" But he was not able to find an answer to his questions this time. He sighed breathing in deeply. Then he turned away and got on his horse. He led it northwards. After the recent events Terranus only wanted to find Adina. He had left her in Mediolanum, and he was glad that he did so. But surely she was on her way to follow him to Roma. So he had to find her before she would arrive there. Spurring on his horse Terranus travelled back to Mediolanum.

"May Diana direct me to find you," he thought. And Diana heard him.

On the forth day of his search Terranus found Adina resting at an inn in a small village. The publican told him that she arrived in the afternoon today. Now it was midnight. He showed Terranus her restroom upstairs. Then the publican left him alone to take care about his other guests. Terranus stood in front of her room door. He knocked at the door. Obviously Adina was sleeping. So Terranus had to wait a while till he heard her familiar voice.

"Who…who is there?" she asked almost whispering.

"Someone who had missed you," Terranus said softly. The door swung open.

"Terranus!" Adina grabbed him embracing him. Terranus was a bit surprised. Normally Adina was restrained as he knew, but he understood her. She did not want him to leave her in Mediolanum. Even though he travelled alone to Roma. But finally they were together again.

"Adina," he said answering her embrace. "Thanks to Diana that I found you. I'm pleased that you are alright." That was Terranus' voiced worry. After the things that happened in Roma he could not stand that something might happened to her. But she was fine.

Then now Terranus recognized that Adina only wore a night shirt. She did not remember that as she greeted Terranus. He pointed to her cloths.

"We should go in," he said smiling softly at her. She looked down on herself, then blushing.

Finally they went into the room. Terranus closed the door. Adina went to a bedside table and lightened an oil lamp. She sat down on the bed as the light brightened the room. Terranus sat down beside her. He looked to Adina spotting her asking eyes. She wondered that Terranus did not wait for her in Roma. He got a thoughtful look.

"Adina, you were right. It was a mistake to leave you going to Roma. If I only had been stayed in Mediolanum." Adina looked into his eyes. She felt that something had happened in Roma. She did not know what, but Adina sensed it was something bad.

"Is…is everything okay?" she asked concerned.

"I…I…," Terranus bowed his head. Guiltiness overcame his mind. "I did something wrong. That is the reason why I could not wait in Roma."

"Wha…what happened?" Terranus looked back to Adina. He did not want to lie to her. Also he wanted to tell her everything, about his real existence, about his nature and his need, and about the happenings in Roma. But he could not find the beginning. Something in his mind stopped him to tell her the truth. Maybe it was fear, shame or the uncertainty how Adina would react. So Terranus begged only:

"Please, Adina. Do not ask, "he said closing his eyes. "I will tell you later." And soon he had to do so.

Adina herself embraced Terranus to cheer him up. She felt Terranus' inner agitation. So she did not want to bother him. If he wanted to talk about that, he would do it. Nevertheless she asked:

"Where shall we go then?" Adina had sold her house before she followed Terranus. So they could not go back to Mediolanum.

"Some new friends of mine took over an old mansion close to this village here. I think we can stay there." Terranus stood up and went to the window. Adina watched him. He drew away the curtains looking out. The moon was shinning brightly tonight.

"Perhaps we should go now," he said thoughtfully. He turned back to Adina. Terranus thought about how the others would react on her. But whatever would happen he would protect her.

"O…okay…", Adina said tearing Terranus out of his thoughts. He looked to her.

"I wait down stairs," he said. Terranus left the room to let Adina putting on her cloth. It is right that they were fallen in love indeed, but they did not know each other that good, only being together a few time. So he left her alone.

A bit later they went to the mansion. It was an old military base used by the Roman conquest troops former times. But now nobody took care about it. Surprisely the mansion was in a good condition.

They passed the open big gate and went to the inner yard. Then Terranus recognized the light in a building beside some stables. It looked like a manor.

"It seems that they are inside there," he said pointing to the building. Adina nodded only. Suddenly something in this place scared her. Maybe Terranus' new friends, maybe the building, perhaps Terranus himself, or only the night today. She did not know. But would Terranus harm her anyway?

"He won't," she thought. So she went beside Terranus closely holding one of his arms.

Adina and Terranus crossed the yard going to the building. As they entered the doorway Adina stopped. Again something scared her, but she was not able to find a convincing reason. She began shivering slightly. It was right that Adina had a timid character. But she was wondering herself being so frightened recently.

"Terr…Terranus…," she said quietly. Terranus looked to her feeling her discomfort.

"It is okay. I'm here. Do not worry. The people here I met are not bad, I think. They helped me in a difficult situation." Adina looked to him.

"I…I see. Then w…we should go to them," she said calmed a bit.

Adina and Terranus left the doorway and went through the building passing some abandoned restrooms. Torches were brightening the hallway. Finally they stood in front of a closed wooden door. Light was coming out of the room. Terranus knocked at the door. Then he opened it and entered the room beyond. Adina followed closely behind him. Four people were present in the room, one woman and three men. They were sitting at a big wooden table looking to Adina and Terranus now. It seemed that they had a sort of conference.

"Good evening," Terranus said bowing shortly, then raising up again. "I'm pleased that we meet again." The woman nodded answering:

"Good evening, Terranus. Nice to see you. I knew you would come to us…" The woman recognized Adina now.

"Oh, I see someone accompanies you. Please, let us to see you." Adina was frightened, but something in the woman's voice made her to obey. Slowly she reached beside Terranus.

"He…hello…," she said only trying to avoid the looks of the others.

"You're such beautiful," the woman said friendly to her. "Terranus made a good choice in you." She watched Adina a while and turned to Terranus again.

"I see you didn't change her." She watched Terranus like Adina before. "Ah, and I see why…"

Then one of the men was catching the word. He looked like an old Grecian warrior.

"Does she know it?" the man asked toneless.

"No," Terranus said shaking his head. He had expected this question, but not the following action. The man who had spoken to him stood up and went towards Terranus' direction. Terranus did not know his purpose, but he was shocked as the man drew a dagger. Instinctively Terranus moved ahead of Adina to protect her. He did not understand what was going on.

"Stop!" he demanded. "Do not come…" But Terranus could not finish his sentence. The man had reached him already and slashed his dagger over Terranus' chest. Terranus groaned. A bit blood splashed through the air. Adina who had watched the whole scene cried out going backwards. Tears were running down her face. She expected that Terranus would collapse after the hit and would die. But he turned around slowly. Adina cried out again. Then she saw that the wound on his chest was closing quickly. She stopped crying being absolutely confused.

"Wha…wha…?" For Adina this was impossible and she did not know what to think. Terranus could imagine how did she feel. He looked at her compassionately.

"I…I'm sorry," he said feeling guilty. He went slowly to her. "I'm very sorry." He embraced her gently. "I should explain you some things."

Wha…what are you people?" Adina asked afraid pushing against him a bit.

"This will take a while to understand. Forgive me that I did not tell you anything from the beginning." He turned to the woman.

"Please, let us to be alone the next evenings." She nodded.

"I'll take care of that nobody will disturb you. Go to one of the restrooms you have passed. You can stay here as long as you wish."

"I thank you for your kindness," Terranus said. Then he turned back and left the room with Adina.

"She won't stay," the Grecian man said as the door was closed.

"I'm not that sure," the woman answered. "But we will see soon."

"May she understand you, Terranus." she thought.

Meanwhile Adina and Terranus entered one of the restrooms. In former times a high-ranked soldier lived here. Terranus closed the door as she went to the bed and sat down. He looked to her standing at the entrance. She had bowed her head shivering. Now Adina knew why she was so frightened recently. She must sensed somehow what would happen this evening. But now she was puzzled and too confused to think about anything.

Terranus could empathize with humans who learned about vampires the first time. But in this case it was much more difficult to handle the situation. He was not sure how Adina would react and he did not want to scare her anymore. But she had to know the truth now. He thought about how he should begin. Finally Terranus went to the bed and sat down beside Adina. She did not realize him deep in her thoughts. So she gasped as she felt Terranus' hand on her shoulder. Slowly she looked to him.

"I know you are afraid," he said softly. "But I can not calm you, because I do not want to influence you." He stroked her cheek carefully trying to comfort her. A short moment she did not want him touching her, but finally she let him. She did not understand Terranus' words, but she felt it was something important. Then Terranus tried to explain:

"Adina, you recognized that I'm not a human like you." He pointed to his closed wounds. Since the first time after Caedh had changed him, he never felt so downfallen again like now.

"You would say I'm a monster." He bowed his head. "A blood-sucking monster named vampire.". He closed his eyes. He felt shame at his existence and the fact that he did not tell her all things from the beginning. Adina sensed Terranus' feelings. She moved closer to him. Finally she put her arms around his shoulder embracing him.

"No," she whispered into his ear." You…you aren't a monster even if you're different. A monster wouldn't be that kind to me like you. Pl…please, don't be gloomy."

"A…Adina…" Terranus looked up to her. Again he was cheered up by her ordinary words. Nevertheless he was surprised that she lost a bit of her timidity in this situation. But he was pleased about that. Adina smiled at him:

"It…it doesn't matter what you are. You may be different, but that's not important. The most important thing is that we're together."

" But you have to know what I am. How shall I begin?" Terranus thought a while again. Then he made her watching him touching her neck.

"Do you remember when I kissed you there the first time?" Adina blushed a bit nodding:

"Ye…yes…"

"At first I did not want to kiss, but I wanted to bite you."

"To…to…to bite me?"

"Yes." Terranus opened his mouth slightly baring his sharp fangs. Naturally Adina was scared. Terranus recognized her tremble.

"Forgive me that I made you afraid again." He stroked her cheek again hiding his fangs. But she was braver then he thought.

"It…it's okay. Wh…why did you want to?"

"I wanted to take blood from you. It is the only thing that let me to exist. I need blood like you need food and water. But for a vampire like me it means much more than only food. It also satisfies an incredible urge inside of me. When I get starved it is possible that I can not stand this urge. Then I would do horrible things you can not imagine to get blood. This urge never disappears completely. As I visited you at your home the first time I was inattentive only a short moment. Enough for my urge that overcame me unprepared. So I almost bit you."

"But…but you didn't."

"And you are the reason why not." Terranus put his hand on her cheek smiling warmly at her.

"I…" Adina understood blushing. Terranus embraced her closing his eyes. She answered his embrace holding each other for a while. Then Terranus continued to explain:

"I have to tell you something more. I'm not the young man you may see. I'm much older than my appearance implies. I'm nearly 78 years old now." Adina looked at him touching his cheek.

"How…how can it be?"

"It is because I'm not a living creature anymore. My body is dead so I'm not aging." Terranus put his hand on his chest where he was hit. Nothing had remained, no wound, no scar.

"That is also the reason why normal wounds are healing quickly. My blood became different from yours and let me and the other vampires possessing these and also other abilities."

"I see. So you weren't a va…vampire all the time?"

"Yes, that is right. A time years ago I was a human like you, but I was changed by another vampire." Adina drew back a bit.

"Wi...will y…you change me?" she asked afraid.

"No," he said shaking his head. "Being a vampire means to pay a high price for the immortality and the other blood gifts." He bowed his head continuing:

"I'm sealed from the sun. I can not feel its warmth again. It would mean my final death." He looked up to Adina.

"I do not want you to get know how it is to exist forever in eternal darkness craving for blood. I do not want you to suffer this."

"Ter…Terranus…" Adina knew that he would not harm her. Nevertheless she was relieved that he pointed out he would not do this. She laid her head onto his chest. Then she remembered looking up to him.

"You said you…you won't age. But…but me…"

"I only wish we could stay together forever. But you will age and sometime you will die. Unlike me. I would survive you." Terranus stroked her cheek gently. "And I do not know if I could stand it." Adina was shocked a bit. She did not want that Terranus lose her. Even if it would mean… She pulled herself together.

"I…I won't leave you." She closed her eyes turning her head away. "Tu…turn me into a…a vampire, too." Terranus knew why she said that. He smiled at her as he made her watching him again.

"I could if I really want to do this." Slowly he stroked her neck only with his fingertips. "But you have another choice. I can share my own immortality with you." Adina nodded slowly. Terranus knew she would not change her mind. Nevertheless he warned her:

"If I do so I will burden heavy weight on you. You would be tied to me in all ways. And you would be governed by me. There would be a great bond between us. That could force you to obey all of my orders." He took one of her hands stroking the palm.

"Do you really wish for that?"

"Yes." Adina said expressing all her beliefs that her choice was right. "If this is the only way we can stay together." Terranus nodded and embraced her. Then he kissed her neck gently. Adina flinched a bit moaning slightly. But she relaxed fastly as he kissed up to her cheek. Terranus drew away then looking into her eyes. She was blushed deeply.

"Drink my blood" he said softly to her. Afterwards he bit into his tongue with his fangs. Like an answer Adina put her arms around Terranus' neck carefully. They closed their eyes as their lips touched in a deep kiss. Adina tasted his blood and at first she hesitated. But finally she swallowed it sensing that she did not only drink blood. Some kind of new power was flowing through her body. A feeling a strength overcame her. After a while their lips parted and they opened their eyes. Terranus licked the blood from her mouth gently.

"Please, forgive me. May you never regret your choice." He stroked her cheek.

"No, I…I won't."

"But keep in mind that you have to drink a bit of my blood every full moon to renew your immortality."

"I understand. But what is this feeling about I have now?"

"Vampire's blood has a high potential. After drinking mine it grants you a bit of my blood gifts and an unusual strength."

"I…I see." She looked to her hand fascinated by this new feeling. And if there would not be the great bond of love she also would feel another developed bond between her and Terranus. But their love was stronger than the blood oath that he meant as he said she would obey his orders.

Terranus stood up. Adina watched him as he walked through the room.

"Wha…what shall we do now?" she asked uncertainly. He sighed.

"After giving you my blood I have to satisfy my thirst. I do not want my beast, my inner urge to take control over me. It would be very dangerous for you and other people around me."

"You…you need blood, right?" Terranus stopped in front of the door nodding.

"If…if possible, I…I wa…want to give yo…you mine." Adina looked to the ground blushing as Terranus turned to her smiling slightly. He went back to her sitting down again. He put his fingers under her chin pulling her head up carefully that she looked to him.

"No, I will not bite you feeding your blood. As I saw you the first time I got some ticklish feeling. After giving you a bit of mine being connected each other this feeling becomes more clearly now. Something would happen to us if I drink your blood. But I do not know if it is good or if it is bad." He stroked her cheek carefully only with his fingertips.

"Besides I do not want to hurt you in a way. I would if I bite you."

"Is...is it painful?"

"No, that is not what I mean. A human I bite feels pleasure or desire, if I would have to describe the feeling. But I mean the bite itself. I hurt humans to take their blood, so I think, even if they feel pleasure or not. That is why I do not bite you." Adina nodded understanding.

"I…I see. But ca…can you show me…?" Adina wanted to see what Terranus was telling her about being not sure why. Perhaps it was only curiosity, maybe the force of attraction of the dark a vampire belonged to. But she did not know. Terranus nodded to her request.

"Then we should go now. If it is too late, I will not find a human I can feed from." Terranus stood up and gave her his hand helping her up gently. Then they left the restrooms and finally the mansion going back to the village. It was founded near a small lake as they saw now. The water reflected the moonlight. During their walk Adina and Terranus did not say a word, even not as they entered the village. Terranus looked out for somebody. He spotted a man who was leaving the inn Adina and he already knew. Terranus turned to her.

"Are you sure that you want to see this?" he asked warmly. Adina hesitated, but she wanted to.

"Pl…please, sh…show me wha…what you are." Terranus nodded. They waited for the man who was coming to their direction. He looked like a trader of something like that. He was around 30 years old. Terranus greeted him as he reached them.

"Good evening."

"Good evening" the man said. He seemed to be tired, because he yawned afterwards.

"I'm sorry that I bother you, but I think you can help me." The man sighed, but he said:

"So, what can I do for you?"

In that moment Terranus fixed the man concentrating on his eyes. Then he used one of his blood gifts, the 'Song Of Serenity'. It was not a song that anybody could hear. It was an empathetic link to a human or an animal to calm their instincts and fears. Both became indifferent and a sort of weak willed. This condition ended after a few days. Humans who were affected by this ability could remember what happened during these days. Often they wondered about their behaviours, but they forgot it after some time.

"You can give me a bit of your blood," Terranus answered him. The man nodded only like he did not care.

"I'm going to bite you into your neck to feed from you." The man nodded again. Terranus pulled his head to one side carefully. He bent down baring his fangs.

"Forgive me," he whispered. Then he pressed them to the flesh biting into the neck. The man moaned a bit blushing slightly as Terranus began drinking slowly. He grasped him gently till he took a small amount of his blood. Terranus released his bite licking of the wound which closed immediately. He drew away looking to the man. He apologized for his doing:

"Please, excuse me that I bit you. But sometimes I have to do this to humans like you to survive. Forgive me." And again the man nodded.

"I will not bother you anymore today. We will talk later. It is better for you to go home and rest now. Goodbye."

"Goodbye," the man said toneless. Then he trudged away to a small house. Adina looked to Terranus who watched the man entering it. Now she understood completely. Watching Terranus feeding left a deep impression to her even if she was still scared a bit. Somehow Adina could fell Terranus' feelings as he bit the man: his inner urge, his need, the guiltiness in his mind. And she also could understand now what Terranus meant as he said he could not calm her at the beginning of his explains. She grabbed one of his hands carefully stroking it.

"I forgive you," she said warmly. Terranus looked to her.

"But will he really? I hope he will, but I will see some days later when I talk to him about my doing."

"Do you…do you talk to everybody you bite?"

"Yes. Sometimes I talk to them before I bite, but mostly afterwards. It is my way to get over the cleft between your and my existence." They started to go back to the mansion.

"And I have to atone for my doing. So I talk to my preys. In addition Diana told me to do so." Adina looked to Terranus. She knew that he was a priest of the goddess of the nature. But it was the first time he talked about Diana like about a real person. Adina was confused a bit.

"Diana. She talks to you?" Terranus nodded.

"You must understand that Diana takes care about me. For me she exists in reality like you. Sometimes she talks to me, gives me advice or instructs me a task. She also grants me a blessed power to protect myself of to fight against other vampires if I have no other choice. You do not feel her holy aura around me, but other vampires do."

"I see. Did…did she talk to you all the time?"

"No. She began talking to me as I realized what I had become after my change. She is still beside me even if I hurt humans as I drink their blood. You know Diana is the patron of the nature, especially the animals and the forests. But a minor known aspect of her faith is important for me. She is also the patron of the young and the youth. I, a vampire who can live forever, got a new view what shall be meant by the young. I think all humans belong to the young and the youth including the animals, too. So I do not know why Diana still takes care about me. I hurt humans, her protégés."

"I think she knows that you have to…to drink blood. And you don't kill a human for it." Terranus stopped. They had finally reached the entrance of the mansion. He bowed his head closing his eyes. It was not Adina's intention, but she remembered him what happened in Roma. A tear of blood was rolling down his face dripping to the ground. He fought against the tears falling on his knees. He began shivering slightly. Adina kneeled down beside him.

"Is…is everything okay?" she asked anxiously.

"No, you are wrong. One time I killed a human who I should protect." He could not stand the thing anymore he had done. As he began searching for Adina he could hide it deep inside of himself. His care for Adina was stronger than his guiltiness. But now Terranus knew it was a mistake trying to forget such thing. He began crying.

"Why? Why have I done this?" He hit the ground with his fist. Adina did not know what she should do at first. She was shocked, but finally she embraced Terranus to comfort him. And soon he calmed down.

"I'm sorry." He looked to her guiltiness in his eyes. He wanted to say something, but Adina reached his head before. He was stunned as she licked the blood from his cheek. After she drew back she got a look if she was surprised by her doing, too. She blushed.

"I…I…don't wa…want to…" She turned her head away avoiding his look.

"No, you did well." It seemed Terranus was cheered up a bit. "You let me to bear my guiltiness now. Thanks to you." He got up and helped Adina. Then they went into the mansion.

"Ple…please, tell me. Wha…what happened?"

"It happened in Roma after I left you in Mediolanum. I will tell you the entire story." Adina and Terranus entered the known restroom again. He closed the doors and followed her to the bed. He sat down beside her and breathed in deeply. And then he began to explain…


	6. Chapter 06: Roma

**Roma**

I know it was hard for you when I left you in Mediolanum only two days after we came together. As well as me. But I wanted to learn about the vampires in Roma before you would come to my hometown. I only knew Caedh, the vampire who changed me. So I did not know anything about the other ones and their relationships except the things Caedh had told me. During my journey to Roma I reminded these things:

"Vampires're organized in clans. Your membership depends on your creator often named sire. You're a member of the clan he or she is part of. You belong to the clan Gangrel cuz' I'm a Gangrel. There're some other clans. Their members've gained various blood powers, different ones as ours.

But all vampires're ruled by a sort of monarch mostly called the prince. He rules all vampires of a fixed area, a town for example. All visitors who come to his domain have to go to the prince to introduce themselves. That's one of the rules you've to know when you go to Roma. If you don't, he has the right to kill you. Remember that when you arrive there."

I never got an answer to my question if Lutetia was ruled by a prince, too. I only got the impression that Caedh wanted to protect me from the other vampires. So it was very hard for him as I told him that I was going to leave Lutetia. Nevertheless he respected my wish. But in Roma I should understand why he did not want me to leave him.

I arrived in Roma at midnight on the nineteenth day travelling. The town grew bigger, but I was surprised that the town centre did not change in any way. I also found the way back to the Diana temple where I started my journey long ago. I thought about the things a while which happened since my departure. My life in Lutetia, my change, my meeting with you...

But then I remembered again what Caedh had advised me. But how should I find a single person in a town like Roma? That is why I decided to go to Cornelius Evarus, an old friend of Caedh who lived in the town. He was a vampire, too. Caedh had told me where I can find him.

"Cornelius should be able to tell me where the prince lives," I thought.

I found the house of Caedh's friend straight off. It was a big columned one similar to the temples in Roma. A strong iron fence surrounded the building with its big garden. I stopped at the entrance gate and got off my horse. Nobody was around so I rang the bell I saw. Some moments later a thin slave came to the gate opening it.

"Good evening, sir. Please tell me your name and your request," he asked friendly.

"Excuse me my late visit. My name is Terranus and I want to talk with Cornelius Evarus. Does he live here?"

"Yes, sir," the slave replied. "Please come in. My master is still working, but I think he will great you."

"If it is possible, can you take care about my horse before we go to your master?"

"No problem. Please follow me." The slave dazzled me. I never saw a slave who was enthusiastic like him.

"Are you not astonished that I bother at this late time?" I asked. His answer surprised me, too.

"Why should I? My master always works during the night and needs my support."

"You know about his real nature?"

"Sure. And about yours, I guess." The slave smiled. I felt like being catched in that moment. I bowed my head embarrassed a bit. It was still difficult to get along with me being a vampire sometimes. Caedh had told me, it would be better to hide my vampiric side against humans, even I think that is wrong.

"I don't mind. It's not the first time that I see someone like you. Recently my master is often visited by your people."

"I see. Perhaps we should go. I follow you." He nodded

We went to a stable behind the house putting my horse in there. After feeding it we left the stable and went to the main building.

"Take good care about my horse. It deserves a good treatment after our long journey."

"Don't worry about. I will do my best, believe me. Is there anything else I can do for you?" I thought a short moment.

"Please, tell me about Cornelius. What kind of person is he?"

The slave answered me honestly:

"Well, what should I say? He is strict in some cases. But mostly he's a kind person."

"I see," I said. Caedh told me that some vampires treat their subordinates like waste. But it seemed that Cornelius was not bad in this way.

Meanwhile we entered the house and went through the atrium to Cornelius' office. The slave knocked at the wooden door and opened it.

"Master Cornelius. A guest wants to visit you. His name is Terranus."

I entered the room and saw an unprepossessing man who studied some documents at a big wooden table.

"Thanks. Leave us alone now, Minos," he said without looking up. But his voice sounded friendly.

"Yes, sir." Minos left the room and closed the door behind me. Then Cornelius looked up over me.

"Please, sit down," he said pointing to one of the chairs in front of the table. I followed his invitation. Then our eyes crossed watching each other for a while. It seemed he wanted to get a first impression of me. But I could not imagine what he thought. Surely he sensed the holy aura around me, but it seemed he did not care. Finally he broke the silence.

"I think we never met before. So, explain me your visit."

"Thank you that you are greeting me. My name is Terranus. Caedh Rhiannor send me to you."

"Oh, Caedh. I don't hear anything from him recently. Around 100 years ago he left Roma. He went to Lutetia, I think. Before he left we were friends. So, what can I do for him?"

"He asks you to take care about me the first time. You should know that I do not know anything about other vampires and their rules."

"You're Caedh's childe, right?"

"Yes."

"Sure, it would be an honor. You can stay here as long as you wish. Maybe you can tell me a bit about Caedh."

"I thank you for your kindness. I will do it. But at first I have to ask you where I can find the prince here in Roma. Caedh told me that I have go to him soon when I arrive in Roma." If I was not so pleased that Cornelius would help me, I would had mentioned his fist that doubled the moment as I spoke out the word prince. So I stayed guileless.

"Sure." Cornelius explained me where I could find the prince. I thanked him again. Then we talked a while about Caedh and my journey. But I never told him anything about you. I'm not sure, why I didn't. Perhaps I sensed the trouble unconsciously, that happened a bit later.

Finally I left Cornelius' house going to the prince. On my way I thought about what would happen when I meet him. I was a bit excited. Cornelius only told me his name: Vinicius.

"What kind of person is he" I thought. "Will he allow me to stay in Roma?"

During I was thinking I did not recognize that someone was following me. When I think back, this person must followed me since I had left Cornelius' house. As I entered the house of the prince this person followed me in. Now I realized the man. He was covered in long black sleeves and I was not able to see his face. He moved silently. I only heard the door he opened in front of me.

"The prince is waiting for you," he said. He had a strange voice. A very deep and low one. I felt a kind of dislike against me as he spoke. I presumed he felt Diana's aura around me, but that was not the reason. But this I should find out later.

The house of the prince was a really big one even for a patrizier. The room I entered now was some kind of throne hall. The prince was sitting on a big wooden chair. I heard the door which was closed behind me. Now I was alone with the vampiric monarch of Roma. I went to his direction and stopped in front of the steps which let up to his chair. I did not know how to act. So I just bowed my head and said:

"Good evening, Vinicius. I do not want to bother you, but I'm here to introduce myself. My name is Terranus." He watched me a while without saying a word. His appearance did not had anything special. I already can't remember how he did look like exactly. After some time he broke the silence.

"Which clan?" he asked shortly. In this moment his voice expressed his person: arrogant, powerhungry, but also self-confident and self-controlled. I answered him:

"I'm a member of the clan Gangrel." He got a surprised look, but only for a moment. It seemed that he had realized about my special situation. But then he got a meaningless look. Also his voice did not say anything about his mood anymore as he asked:

"Why did you come to Roma?"

"I just came here to visit my old hometown. I left this place around 50 years ago. You can say it is home-sickness."

"I see. Did you be human as you left?"

"Yes."

"Is it the only reason why you came to Roma?" I nodded.

"Yes." I told him the truth, but I felt that Vinicius did not believe me.

"Well, I allow you to stay here in Roma. But you will be on my duty, if I want to."

"Okay," I said. But I was not sure what he meant.

"You can go now."

"Thank you, sir." I bowed my head again. Then I turned around and wanted to leave the hall. But Vinicius stopped me before I reached the door.

"Wait a moment." I turned around again looking to him. "Perhaps you can do something for me…" He thought a short moment. But he shoke his head.

"Forget it." I did not understand at this time what his purpose was. But later on I could realize what he wanted from me.

So I left Vinicius' house and went back to Cornelius. He was not at home. I only found Minos there. He showed me a guest room and left me alone. It was already late this night. Sunset would come soon. So I finally rested after my long journey from Mediolanum. Shortly before the sun rised, I fell into a deep sleep.

Next evening I awaked rested short after sunset. I washed my hands and my face. It was a great feeling somehow, the fresh water caused in my skin. I was feeling good, free and without any worry, just thinking about you. But only for a short time. Soon it would come to a sudden end.

As I dried my hands and my face, someone knocked at the doors.

"Please, come in, " I said. The door opened and I saw Minos who entered the room. He gave me his enthusiastic smile.

"Good evening. Master Cornelius asked me to bring you to him. He's visiting some other people of your kind and he said, that you should come to this meeting, too." I was surprised a bit.

"What kind of meeting is it?"

"Sorry, I don't know. But Master Cornelius will tell you, when you meet him there.

"Okay. Then we should go, " I said hesitating. It was a bit confusing for me. I was just the second day in Roma. I wondered, what the meeting was about. But I thought, it would be a great chance to learn more about other vampires here. So I left Cornelius' house with Minos.

During our walk we did not say one word. I was just thinking, why Cornelius invited me to come to one of his meetings. But I could not figure out the reason. Finally we reached a small house in the town centre. Minos turned to me pointing to the house.

"Here I will leave you. Just knock on the door."

"Thank you, Minos." I watched Cornelius's slave as he went back. When he went out of my view, I turned back to the house. There was nothing special on it. It just looked like all houses in the town centre. I reached the door and knocked at it. The door opened a bit and a deep rough voice said:

"Come in!" Some kind of controlled aversion was in these words, but I went into the house. In the small entrance room I saw a huge and strong man who stood behind the door. He was very muscle-bound and much bigger then me. After he had closed the door behind me, it seemed that he was sniffing on me. I did the same taking a deep breath in. Then I realized that he was a werewolf, strong fighters with wolf blood in their veins. I was shocked that moment, but I could not do anything. Werewolves usually do not like vampires at all. Between them there is a ancient blood feud, but today nobody really knows anymore, why. Also werewolves are much stronger than vampires. They can kill a vampire with one slash. So I stayed still waiting, what would happen now. But my fear was unnecessary. As I noticed later, they were Cornelius' companions.

"The others are waiting in the guest room, " the werewolf said. He pointed to a staircase which leaded upstairs. Confused about this situation I went upstairs. I was still thinking as I entered a simple equipped room with a table, four chairs and four beds. Four people were in there. That was the first time that I met the others, you saw in the conference room before. The woman is Anna-Maria, the Grecian warrior is Janos, the noble man is Hortensius and the last man Ivan. Anna-Maria came up to me and gave me her hand.

"My name is Anna-Maria di Negri. I greet you in the name of the others." As I took her hand she stood still, but a moment later she smiled. Then she introduced me the others. Afterwards she said:

"Welcome here. I guess, Cornelius invited you to come. We are awaiting him soon. So, who are you?" She had a very friendly voice. But somehow I was not able to start a conversation with one of the four here. So I just simple said:

"Terranus." Then I walked to one of the corners of the room and sat down. I did not know what to say. I guessed the others were thinking about something, because they said nothing, too. So I began meditating for a while. Today I think I should had talk to them to learn from them. But I missed that chance.

After a while, Cornelius came into the room. He greeted us. Then he looked to me.

"Good, that you have time for me. I appreciate, that you have followed my invitation. I think you can help us in a special situation." I asked curious:

"What is the special situation?" Cornelius answered:

"Well, we have some problems with the prince…" He wanted to say something more, but a sudden loud voice shouted from downstairs:

"They're coming!" All people left the room drawing their swords. Absolutely surprised and confused I followed them. Downstairs I heard some battle noises and shouts, but it was all dark there. I could used one of my abilities to look smoothly even in absolute darkness. But then all could had seen my red glowing eyes. So I saw nothing. Somehow I could leave the house avoiding the loud noises around me. Now I recognized that the attacker had blown out the street laterns.

I left the town centre quickly. I did not know what was going on. I just hoped, nobody was following me. As I was sure, that nobody came after me, I wanted to go back to Cornelius' house. Then I realized that my thirst became stronger after such excitement. So I wanted to satisfy it, before I would loose control over it.

After a short search, I found a bakery, which was already open. It just became that late this night. An old thick man was working inside. I entered the bakery and greeted him.

"Good morning."

"Good morning, sir," he said with a friendly and agreeable voice. "What can I do for you? What would you like to have?" This time I decided to calm him, because the sun rise was coming soon. And explaining him my special need would take a bit time.

As he was standing still awaiting what would come after his mind was calmed, I went to him and reached to his ear. I whispered:

"Forgive me." Then I put his head to one side carefully and I wanted to bite into his neck. But a moment before my bared fangs touched his skin, I heard a familiar deep and low voice behind me.

"You shouldn't do that." As I turned around, I saw the man who greeted me at Vinicius' house. Still he was covered in black sleeves. I wanted to say that he should leave, but suddenly he started moving in an inconceivable speed, that his body became blurry. I only could see that he knocked down the man with a sword. Then he stopped in front of me. But before I could react, he forced a wooden stake into my left chest into my heart. That would not kill a vampire, but a great pain came over my body and I fell down to the floor paralysed. I was still conscious, so I could see and hear anything, but I could not move, even not my eyes.

The man laughed as he picked me up. Even now I could not see his face. But I was sure, there was satisfaction and superciliousness in his eyes. I tried to say something, but even not a wimper came out of me. So the only thing I could do now was waiting what would happen next. I tried to figure out to where the man was carrying me. And then I saw Vinicius' house. He brought me into the throne hall, I already knew. Vinicius was sitting on his big wooden chair.

The man threw me onto the floor and walked to Vinicius. I could see that they talked about something, but I could not understand a word. After they had finished talking the man came back and picked me up again. We left the hall through another door hidden behind a big red wall carpet. Behind it I saw some stairs which leaded downstairs. Next I only could see a small room with some torch holders and a big fireplace. The man chained me on the wall across the stairs. Then he left me alone.

I was thinking about what was going on. I did not understand anything. Cornelius said, that there was some problems with Vinicius. But I did not know what did it meant. Then I realized that you would come to Roma soon. I only hoped that you were alright. Somehow I had to get out of this situation. But I could not move in a way, so there was no way out.

During I was thinking Vinicius came into the room. As I realized him he gave me some kind of grin that I did not like at all. It was a satisfied grin. He walked up to me. Our eyes crossed and he looked deep into my eyes. If I only had been able to, I would had closed my eyes on his deep look.

Then he grapped the stake which was still into my chest and pulled out it. As normal the wound healed very fast and I could move again. I struggled to break the chains which were holding me with all my strength. But I had to realize that they would hold someone much stronger. Vinicius laughed about me.

"Hehe, don't try to get free. You would be unsuccessful." He grinned. "So, I will come to the point. I want to know what Cornelius is going to do. Tell me!" His grin vanished and his expression became hard and dominant. I really did not know anything, so I answered:

"You probably will not believe me, but I do not know what Cornelius is going to do."

"As you wish," he said and then drawing a dagger. It was a strong burning pain as he cut the veins of my left arm. It must was some special kind of dagger, because the cut did not close as normal. I slowly felt, how the blood was leaving my body. The thirst became greater and after a long time of silence I heard the screaming beast inside of me again. It scared me. So I begged:

"Please, stop."

"Not, until you have told me, what I wanna know." I had to breath in deeper the more blood left my body to keep control about myself. Then sometimes I began growling. It was the first step loosing control. Again I begged:

"Please." But Vinicius did not react. He just grinned to me. He enjoyed terrifying me this way. I guessed he liked to see me suffering. But before I lost the last control I had about myself, I tried to hold only one thought. I was thinking about you and our time in Mediolanum. Luckily it worked. The beast became calm and silent again. I patted heavily. As I opened my eyes I saw Vinicius. He got a surprised look rising an eyebrow.

"Then another way," he said. He took out a small chalice and cut his left wrist. Blood dripped into the chalice. After he filled it he licked over the wound on his wrist and walked up to me. Vinicius forced the chalice to my lips. I had no other choice than to drink his blood. He wanted to force me into the blood oath. If a vampire drinks the blood of another one more then two times, he or she will do all the other vampire says.

The good thing was that the wound on my left arm were closing now.After drinking Vinicius' blood, he staked me again. I was absolutely surprised. But it was too late to say something. Without a word he left me alone. I felt so weak from the loose of blood. But before I could think further more the sun rised and I fell asleep.

After sunset I awaked with burning eyes. I could not close them as I fell asleep. But before I could think about my situation, the black-covered man came downstairs. He opened my chains and carried me back into the throne hall. Vinicius and some legionaries were there. As we entered the hall they left it. The man who was still carrying me followed them. We left the house and went to one of the forum yards, as I could see. On one side I could see around 100 soldiers who were waiting there. We went to them. Then on the other side I could notice Cornelius and a small group of people I did not know. Suddenly the man threw me to the ground. Then I heard Vinicius who was shouting over to Cornelius. A really rough argument followed. I did not understand all, but I could imaging, that there was a kind of power struggle between Cornelius and Vinicius. And now I could understand Vinicius' behaviour as I introduced me to him. He wanted me to help him against Cornelius, but he knocked that idea on the head. So Cornelius wanted me to help him. But Vinicius took me as a hostage to blackmail Cornelius. The words became rougher and rougher.

Suddenly I heard a loud howl. Then a bunch of people entered the yard. Some of them were werewolves, as I could see. Also I could recognize Anna-Maria and the other people I met before. Without any words they began attacking Vinicius' soldiers immediately. If I could had do that, I would had sighed and shoked my head now. But the stake was still in my chest so I still could not move. Gladly I did not see too much of the battle, but what I saw, was enough.

The fight only lasted after a short time. Many soldiers, who were actually humans, were killed or injured. The rest ran away. They never had a chance against the werewolves and the vampires. As I should learn later, also Cornelius and Vinicius were killed in that battle.

Finally I saw Janos who came to me looking down to me. He grabbed the stake and pulled out it. Then he said:

"You should leave Roma with us, or Vinicius' followers will come after you." He gave me a scroll where a description of this old military base was written down. Then he went back to the others and they left the yard. Still feeling weak from the loss of blood, I wanted to follow them. The scent of the dead soldiers hit my nose. And it sickened me seeing the whole yard filled with dead bodies covered with heavy and badly wounds. But then I heard a grievous voice. It came from a badly hurt soldier, who was still alive. I kneeled down next to him. Great waves of pain from his wounds mad his whole body shiver. Even I know much about medical treatment, I could not help him because his injuries were too bad. But also I could not see him suffer in that pain. So I lifted the upper part of his body carefully. He wanted to say something, but the pain soaked away any word he tried. I reached to his ear.

"May you rest peacefully in the lap of Diana." Then I bit down into his neck. Even now the bite could give him the ecstasy-like feeling all humans have. The pain he felt vanished and his tremble stopped. As I drank his blood, his breath became slower till he died in my arms. It was the first time I killed and I just felt that guilty, that words cannot describe it. And still I feel that way. There I only thought looking to the other killed soldiers:

"Why must this happened?" But nobody was there to answer me that question.

I layed the dead body of the soldier back to the ground carefully. Then I started to run leaving the yard which was covered in blood. I cried I guess, but I can not remember. I found the way back to Cornelius' house. I got my horse and left Roma as fast as I could. Now the only thing I could think about was to find you. I was only two days in my old hometown, but somehow all things went wrong. May Diana forgive me…

* * *

Terranus finished his explanations. He looked to the ground. Adina had carefully listened to him. Now she embraced him kindly. 

"I…forgive you. The soldier would have died even if you had left him alone. You didn't kill him. You just took away his pain. So, I think, that was alright, what you did." Terranus looked to Adina. Then he gave her an understanding smile and answered her embrace. So they sat there until dawn. As Terranus slowly fell to sleep, he whispered to Adina:

"I thank you, that you are there. Will you stay here?" She just nodded.


	7. Chapter 07: Time Shift

**Time Shift**

After Terranus and his new friends took over the old mansion, they set up an agreement with the people from the village – its name was Perusia (today Perugia). It made sure, that humans and vampires could live there in peace together. They were equal in almost all ways. Terranus was glad, that things went this way after his bad experiences at Roma. Here he had not to hide his vampiric side. The humans in Perusia agreed to give the vampires blood, when they needed it. At first they felt a bit awkward to let someone drink their blood. But the people got used to it, because they recognized, that no one of the vampires would endanger them. Actually Terranus and his friends helped the village to grow and to develop in the next two centuries.

Terranus enjoyed this harmony between humans and his people. And after the years of peaceful living, he almost forgot about the things which happened in Roma. But then another problem occurred. Because the existence of a vampire was seriously unnatural, vampires had to take some kind of break from being awake. They needed to rest for several years to renew this unnatural power, which let them to exist, even when their human life span is already over. It was kind of a deep sleep and it was named it torpor.

Terranus' friends took their time to sleep some years. Just Terranus himself refused to let his body rest. He knew that he should had to, but he did not want to leave Adina alone for years. Besides that, she also needed his blood every full moon to stay alive. Her normal life span ended a long time ago now, too. So Terranus spent his time with Adina and took care about the village, when his friends were sleeping in torpor.

At the middle of the year 189 A.D. Terranus felt, that something odd was happening to his body. It was just a brief feeling. There was nothing definite, just similar to the feeling a small leaf cause when it falls softly to the bare skin. But Terranus did not get the chance to think about it. Something happened this summer, nobody in Perusia counted on it anymore.


	8. Chapter 08: Undisturbable Peace

**Undisturbable Peace**

Adina laid on her side next to Terranus in the bed of the officer's room. She watched her hand on Terranus' chest moving with his breathing. If she would not knew it better, she would say, he was human. Actually he was not, but she did not mind at all. He never left her alone for a long time and he was so kind to her and even to all other people, if human, vampire or anything else.

Adina adored the moments she shared with Terranus when has was still asleep before sunset. Today she saw his bared fangs again. She did not know – and she did not want to bother Terranus asking – why this happened sometimes while he was sleeping. She guessed it came from a dream, even when vampires dreamt rarely. But even the look was still kind of scary to her, Adina was attracted by it. When she was sure, that Terranus was deeply sleeping, she sometimes touched Terranus bared fangs with her fingertips just carefully. She knew that he would never hurt her, sleeping or not. So she moved her hand off Terranus' chest reaching his face slowly. Adina stroked his cheek kindly whispering:

"Terranus?" But he did not answer. She thought, that he was still asleep. She hesitated a moment. What made her touching his fangs? She asked that to herself since she did it the first time. But she did not know how to answer it. They loved each other, more then anything else. But she felt, that their connection was much more deeper. Maybe she felt that way, because she was a human and Terranus a vampire. But she was not sure. Perhaps it was something different.

Stopping thinking Adina finally put the tip of a finger onto one of Terranus' fangs carefully. It was a strange feeling for her, touching him like this. But every time she did it, she somehow understood his desire for blood and how it made him feel. Deeply in her thoughts she did not notice that Terranus was slowly opening his eyes. He recognized Adina on his side and what she was doing. He did not mind that. He realized it a long time ago. But he did not want to embarrass Adina telling her, that he noticed her touch. Terranus knew her timid character and did not want to discomfort her in the past. But this evening he decided to talk with her about it. Adina did not have to hide from him, that she obviously liked to touch his fangs. In Terranus' opinion she could do it whenever she wanted to.

Terranus slowly reached Adina's hand with his own and stroked its back making her stop touching his fang.

"Adina," he said softly. She was like frozen in all her movements. Just a small shiver came from her body. Then she deeply blushed looking down to avoid Terranus look. He smiled softly as stroked her cheek with his palm carefully.

"Adina, it is alright. You can touch my fangs whenever you want. You do not have to do so when I am sleeping." It took a bit time, but finally Adina moved again. She looked to Terranus still blushed a bit, then embracing him slowly. A soft smile came to her face.

"Thanks." Her voice was just a bit low, a good indicator for her still timid and shy character. Terranus answered her embrace. He was glad, that he had Adina with him. It made his difficult existence much more bearable. He would do anything for her, to make her happy.

After a while holding each other together, Terranus made Adina watching him.

"Would you like to take a walk to the lake?" Both of them really enjoyed being at the shore watching the dragonflies and the other insects at this season together. Adina nodded. She was relieved that Terranus did not mind that she touched his fangs. She somehow knew, that she would get any favour from him.

After they changed their cloths, they left the old mansion, which became their home. Adina, Terranus and his comrades lived there since the clash in Roma. It was a bit outside from Perusia. So Adina and Terranus enjoyed the walk from the mansion to the lake holding the arm of the other. During the walk, they did not say a word. They silently appreciated, that they had each other enjoying the soft warm breeze and listening to the quiet sound of the insects in this summer evening. As the both reached the lake, they sat down on a stump near the shore. Adina leaned her head onto Terranus' chest relaxed watching the dragonflies in the twilight, the already set sun caused now. Terranus embraced her head kindly nuzzling his nose into her hair with closed eyes. The soft sound from the water and the shore plants, which moved lightly in the breeze, let them almost forgot the world around them.

They sat there until the light was completely gone. Then Terranus opened his eyes. He knew that something was wrong with his body after the long time he stayed awake. He wanted to talk about it with Adina. But he decided to do that another day. Nothing should ruin this peaceful night he spent with her. Therefore he said softly:

"We should go back to make you something to eat." Adina agreed nodding. Even he was a vampire, Terranus still had the sense for tasty food. It came out that he was a good cook although he could not eat anything he made. But Adina really liked the things he made for her. In addition she was hungry now. So they went back to the mansion.

As they almost reached it, they saw someone running out of the mansion to their direction. It was Iwan, Terranus' clan brother. The two members of clan Gangrel were very different in personality and behaviour. But just because of that difference between them, they respected and valued each other.

"Terranus, good that I found you." Terranus sensed some kind of worry in Iwan's voice.

"Iwan, what is wrong?" As they spoke, Adina moved closely to Terranus' side grapping one of his arms. Then the three walked the rest way back to the mansion while Iwan started to explain:

"Janos was checking the surroundings as usual after he waked up. There he caught someone, who seemed to spy on us. Now he, Maria and Hortensius are questioning him in one of the cells." They entered the yard of the old military base.

"Thank you, Iwan. I will come." Iwan nodded and went ahead into the main building. Adina and Terranus stopped in front of it. He looked to her.

"Adina, go to our room and wait there. I will look, what is going on." Adina had a worried look, but she just nodded slightly and went into the building to their room. Terranus recognized her worry, but he himself was worrying about that someone might spy on them. He would talk to her later.

He went thoughtfully to the prison cells, which were never used from the time he and his comrades took over the mansion until now. They were in a building near the stables. As he entered the only lightened cell, he saw Maria, Janos, Hortensius and Iwan standing around an unconscious man, who was pretty chained on a chair. As Terranus could see, they already tried to "convince" the man to give out some information. The blood-covered and painful distorted face said it well. But he also could see the frowned faces of Janos and Maria. It seemed, they did not get the information they were looking for.

Terranus sighed. He did not like questionings in this way, even the man was possibly an enemy. Since the incident in Roma, he could not stand to see someone suffering, especially not, when people suffered from force.

"Please, stop it. You have hurt him enough."

"We have to know, what he is doing here and who had sent him to our place," Janos said with a cold tone. Hortensius nodded. Then Maria caught the word walking to Terranus.

"May we talk outside?" He nodded. Maria knew that he was sensitive and could not see someone suffering. So they left the cell and walked a bit through the hallway as she said:

"Terranus, you know that we might have enemies outside our place. Not many vampires would agree with the way we live with humans together. We have to be cautious, especially when we catch a man, who was surely spying on us. That's why we need information from him." Terranus understood, that the others just wanted to protect the little domain, they built together. The same counted for himself.

"Yes, you are right. But…" Maria interrupted him.

"I know your worry. We won't hurt him anymore."

"Thank you," Terranus said relieved. He wished, nobody would not get hurt around him anymore. "But what are you going to do with him?"

"Hm, good question," Maria replied thoughtfully. "I will talk to the others." Terranus nodded. He knew about the influence she had to the others, especially since she was the ruler of their domain. He bowed his head a bit and said:

"Thank you again. If there is anything I can do, please tell me." Maria put a hand on Terranus' shoulder.

"Please, take good care about the man's wounds." Terranus agreed nodding.

* * *

Later Terranus treated the wounds of the man after telling Adina what happened and where he would be. Maria, Janos, Iwan and Hortensius were talking about what they should do with the man. Terranus looked to the man. He was pretty injured. He had a bad bleeding wound on his forehead and lost two teeth. Terranus also noticed the broken nose, which was bleeding slightly too. The man himself was still unconscious. Terranus unchained him and laid him onto the simple bed in the cell. He kneeled down and started to examine the man's body for more injuries. Then he heard a soft voice from the cell door.

"May…may I help you?" Terranus was surprised a bit, that Adina came here. But he was glad, that he would not be alone caring for the man.

"Adina, please come in, but be prepared. He is pretty injured." Adina opened the door slowly and went into the cell. She was shocked a bit. She never saw someone injured like this.

"Is…he the man?" she asked anxiously.

"Yes." Terranus nodded looking to Adina. "Gladly he is still alive. After a while resting his injuries will be gone too." He sighed looking from Adina back to the man.

"I could not prevent it. Nobody deserve a treatment like this, even not if he might be an enemy." He shook his head. Adina went to Terranus' side putting a hand on his shoulder.

"You are helping him now."

"That should not be necessary." Again Terranus shook his head. Adina kneeled down next to Terranus still her hand on his shoulder. She knew how difficult it was for him to endure someone suffering.

"How…how shall I help you?"

"If you want, you can clean his face. I will examine his body for more injuries." Adina agreed. She learned much from Terranus' medical knowledge during the past years. While she was cleaning the man's face with some warm water and a cloth, Terranus found the left arm and two fingers on the left hand broken.

"We have to set the broken arm. I hope it will move in the right position again quickly." Adina nodded. After finishing, she put a clean cloth on the wound on the forehead and wrapped it. Terranus continued examining. He was glad that he did not found any other obvious injuries.

"Now we have to fix the broken arm," Terranus said. "Can you hold him, Adina? He may awake from the pain."

"Okay." Drinking Terranus' blood frequently Adina developed an unusual strength not many humans had. She held down the man as Terranus grabbed the left arm to fix the broken bone.

"Are you ready"? he asked.

"Yes." With a quick move Terranus brought the broken arm into the right position, that it could heal. Only a soft groan came from the man, who remained unconscious. Then Terranus splinted the arm and Adina released her hold. The fingers would heal by their own. After cleaning the bloody floor, Terranus looked to the man saying:.

"He needs some rest now, before he will wake up again. We can look after him tomorrow." Adina nodded. They left the prison cell together. Terranus looked the door. Then they went to their room in the main building. There they sat down on the small round table next to each other. Terranus put a hand on Adina's shoulder.

"I'm sorry that I did not make anything to eat yet," he said thoughtfully Adina laid her head onto Terranus' hand.

"It's alright. I already ate some bread, cheese and bacon from the store room. And the man needed your help." She looked to him and touched his cheek with a hand stroking it carefully. Terranus leaned against her hand closing his eyes slowly. He enjoyed the soft and still a bit shy touch from her. He put his hand from Adina's shoulder on her hand to hold it tight to his cheek. He slowly breathed in and out deeply relaxing completely. Then Adina embraced Terranus kindly. She wanted to be all close to him today. He understood her.

"Thank you for your help," he said calmly. Adina kissed him onto the forehead, then embracing him again.

"I…I liked to." No incident would interrupt their peaceful night now. Terranus laid his head on her shoulder as she put a hand on the back of his head. She closed her eyes, too. They sat there holding each other for a long time which seemed to be eternity for them. After a while Terranus opened his eyes slightly. He moved his head closer to Adina's neck and kissed it softly while she was stroking his head. Then he carefully started licking over it. She moaned a bit blushing slightly. During licking he opened his mouth a bit baring his fangs. As she felt his sharp fangs touching her skin, she tightened her grip holding him close to her. Terranus stopped all movements, ready to bite her.

"You…you ca…can…," Adina whispered softly. She felt that he pressed his fangs against her skin a bit, but then he drew away. Adina had given him the permission several times, that he could bite her to drink a bit blood. But he never managed to do it. Something inside of him always held him back, even when he was really thirsty, which they tried in the past.

"I…I just can not," he said with a low voice. Adina moved backwards looking into his worried eyes. He kind of felt ashamed that he was able to bite every human, just not his beloved one. It would not endanger her, if he would be carefully. However every try failed. Adina and Terranus guessed, that this block came from the deep band between them. But they would find out the real reason in many, many years.

Adina kissed Terranus on his cheek.

"Please, don't worry," she said warmly. It still always surprised him, that Adina could cheer him up with a few words, even after – or especially because – the long time they were together now. And he really felt better immediately. He kissed her back smiling lightly.

"It is so nice from you. I'm glad that I have you." Adina smiled too blushing a bit by his words. Then they embraced again enjoying this peaceful and silent moment again, even it would last only this night. Neither Adina nor Terranus mentioned anything, but both of them felt, that his peace would be over soon since the man appeared, who was laying in the prison cell.


End file.
